The Viking Alliance/Transcript
"THE VIKING ALLIANCE" '' ''UNDISCLOSED LOCATION OCTOBER 18, 2076 Transcript SENTINEL HQ Talon: (Narration) The B Team, The Sentinel Task Force, The Omega League and the people that help them during the fight with The Chairman have all gathered together. We are here so that we can fight The Atlas Corporation run by Jonathan Irons. Jonathan Irons plans to make a horrible weapon of mass destruction. He must be stopped. With all of us together I know we'll be able to do it. (David Talon walks around the base. He sees Twilight talking with Espilon and Sunset. It appears Twilight and Sunset are their way to becoming friends. Cruger is speaking with Cormack. Heloise Kat Manx and Nora Wakemen are going over computer data. Tai, Sora, Agumon and Biyomon are speaking with Nicholai and another Digimon named Jake. Talon then goes up to Bender Skipper Slade Anti Cosmo and Discord) Slade: Hello, Talon. Talon: Slade, Bender, everyone. Discord: So how is our dear Princess Celestia doing? Talon: She still can't come back. We need to stop Irons before she can do so. Bender: I see. You must still miss her a lot. Talon: Yes, I do. And I will see Irons beaten and her brought back. Skipper: So what's our first step to beating Atlas? Talon: Members of the Sentinel Task Force are currently looking into Atlas movements as we speak. Anti Cosmo: Good. So we'll just wait and- (Alarms start going off all over the base) Twilight: What's going on?! Starkiller: Are we under attack?! Tai: I don't think so! Sunset: Epsilon, what's happening?! Epsilon-Church: I'm trying to find out! Whatever it is, it's not good! Kat Manx: Commander, I'm picking some massive surge in energy! Heloise: Don't know where it cam from but it-..... Oh my god. Whatever this energy surge is, it's coming from time space! Holly: You mean like a portal through time!? Simmons: Talon, did you call more people? Talon: No! I did not call anyone else! And if I did, they should been able to come through the same way as you all did! May: So then how is this "time portal" coming!? Epsilon-Church: I found it! Putting the location on screen now! (One of the monitors turns on shows a portal going crazy) Nora Wakeman: The whole thing is unstable! Cormack: How can we stop it!? Talon: We can't! Epsilon-Church: It's gonna blow!! (Suddenly the whole portal explodes in a blind flash of light. When the light clears, the monitors were shut down and they could not see what happened with the portal) Tiger: What happened? Where's the portal? Kat Manx: I don't know. We lost the connection. Bender: We better get people down there and see what happened. Epsilon-Church: I have the location of where the portal came from. We can send a group to find out what happened. (Later Nikolai flies a warbird and takes CT, Cilan, Tai and Genki down to the location) Nikolai: Here we are. CT: All right. Let's see what this portal dropped. Tai: We better be careful. Could be danger around here. Genki: If there is, we can handle it. CT: I hope so, cause-... Wait. Over there! (The group runs over and they see a group of people all passed out) Cilan: These people must be what the portal shot out. CT: Let's get them back to base and see what we can learn. (Later the Warbird returns to base and they bring the people to medical bay. The heroes go to see who these people are and are very surprised) Twilight: It's the Scorpion Squad! Comack: So this is them. CT: What are their names? Twilight: The blonde woman is Android 18. Next to her is her brother Android 17. Next to them is R.J. And the other 5 I'm not sure who they are as I have not seen them before. Cruger: Whoever they are, they are indeed members of that group. Starkiller: Not all of them. There's also Riolu and Meloetta. Sunset: So who's the last guy? Skipper: No idea. He must been some new guy they got as well. Talon: I wonder how they all got here. (Suddenly they all begin showing signs of waking up) Sunset: Hey, they're waking up. 18: Ugh... My head... 17: Damn it. What the hell happened? R.J.: Let me get back to you on that? Twilight: Glad to see you're all right, guys. 18: What the...? Twilight Sparkle? R.J.: Where....? Bender: I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions, but can you answer some for us first? Riolu: I guess. Heloise: How about to start with, you introduce us to your new friends? R.J.: Gladly. These are my fellow Rangers. Casey, Theo, Lilly and Dominic Casey: So your people R.J.'s been with? Phineas: Yep. And he and his team have been a big help in the past. Theo: He's told us all about the adventures he's been on with you guys and his team. Lilly: So we thought it was time for us to join. Dominic: Yep. Bender: So who's the short guy? ???: Hey! 18: This is Krillin. He's my husband. Skipper: Wow, for real?? Krillin: Yep. 18 is the girl of my dreams. ???: Excuse me? Bender: Ah, right, you. Who are you? ???: My name is Jiang Wei. And you are Bender, correct? I have been looking for you. Bender: Why? Jiang Wei: Because you worked with my master, Zhuge Liang. Heloise: Ah, right. He was a BIG help. Jiang Wei: I wish to join your team as my master did. Twilight: If you're anything like Zhuge Liang, then you'll be a big help. Meloetta: So now that that's out of the way, can you tell us where we are? Gideon: Don't know how to tell you this, but you're in the year 2078. Krillin: Say what!? Casey: We're in the future!? Riolu: How did we- ! Wait. I know how we got here. Talon: You do? Riolu: You see, it's like this. (The scene changes to 4 months after The Next Gen Island Tour) Riolu: (Narrating) A friend of mine and Meloetta were kidnapped by a group of villains. We found out where they were but we knew they were too strong for us. So we decided to get help. We met up with the Scorpion Squad, and they said they would help. We went to where these villains were. 18: So what do we know about these guys? Meloetta: Nothing really. All we know is that this whole group is where they are holding our friend. 17: So we can take them out before they become really annoying. R.J.: And this is the first time you guys join us. Casey: Yeah. I've been looking forward to working with your team, R.J. Riolu: Come on! We don't have much time! (Meanwhile with the villains in question they are inside their lair doing experiments on Riolu and Meloetta's friend a Pink Celebi. A Digimon known as a Sagittarimon watches as Celebi suffers from the experiments) ???: Seth. Has there been any progress? Seth: This Pokemon is a stubborn one, Eirik. Eirik: That so? But I can tell we are close to breaking her. Pink Celebi: Please.... Please stop.... Seth: How cute. She's begging. Eirik: Oh, yes. Very soon we shall- Yuga: Eirik...We seem to have visitors. (On their monitors they show the heroes coming toward their base) Eirik: So your friends are coming to help you. Pink Celebi: They'll... They'll stop you... Eirik: We shall see. Zhao, send some of your soldiers and Timber Wolves to slow them down. Zhao: Right away. (Back with the heroes, they near the base when they are suddenly met by a pack of Timber Wolves) Riolu: Timber Wolves!? 18: Aren't they from Equestria? 17: Isn't that place gone? Theo: Whoever these guys are must taken the wolves and tame them. Casey: Let's take 'em down! (The heroes easily beat the Timber Wolves. They prepare to move again. But suddenly one giant Timber Wolf appears. They prepare to fight when suddenly it is cut in half by an energy disk. The group looks at who threw the disk and see a short man with black hair) Krillin: 18! 18: Krillin??? What are you doing here? Krillin: Looking for you. I thought all the villains were done. R.J.: So your the lucky man who married 18. Krillin: And you the team she's worked with? Lily: This is not all of us, but yes. Meloetta: And it seems there are more villains. They have taken a friend of mine and Riolu's and we need to save her. Krillin: Well, then let me help out! 18: Krillin, shouldn't you be watching our child? Krillin: Don't worry, 18. She's being watched. I made sure of it. Riolu: Let him come. We may need all the help we can get. 18: "Sighs" Fine... Let's move already. (The groups continues to move when they arrive at the enemy base. They bust though) Riolu: Celebi! You in here!? Eirik: Welcome, heroes. 17: And who are you, sunshine? Eirik: My name is Eirik. And I am the leader of the Viking Alliance. Krillin: Youre a team of vikings? Eirik:..... Riolu: Where's Celebi!? (He points behind him and the group sees Celebi strapped to a table and being shocked and next her is Seth) Meloetta: Celebi!! Eirik: Now you will be the first to fall before us! (The groups ready for battle then suddenly a spear is launched at Eirik who barely dodges it. Then Jiang Wei comes in and grabs the spear) Dominic: Who's that? Jiang Wei: I'm here to help! Eirik: So you have more friends? Seth! Full power! (Seth turns machine and Celebi is getting even more shocked. She screams at the top of her lugs and suddenly a portal opens) Krillin: What is that!? RIolu: They've made Celebi open a time portal! (Suddenly the portal starts sucking everyone into it. All the villains and heroes get sucked into the portal and sent into the future) Riolu: Next thing we know we are here. Bender: So a Celebi sent you all here. Talon: It must have sent this "Viking Alliance" here too. Riolu: We need to find them, stop whatever they are planning and find Celebi! Talon: Well then, if you are willing, we would be glad to have you with us. R.J.: I'm game and so is everyone else. Talon: Then follow me. Me and everyone will explain what's going on in this time. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Book Three Category:Transcripts Category:Future Warfare Parts Focusing on the Scorpion Squad